


Impure Imagination

by thegrumpiestkuki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Urie has a submission kink, Urie wants to be pegged, bossy Mutsuki, writer is horny and self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrumpiestkuki/pseuds/thegrumpiestkuki
Summary: When Urie is alone he thinks of Mutsuki.Alternatively titled, Urie wants to be pegged.
Relationships: Mutsuki Tooru/Urie Kuki
Kudos: 13





	Impure Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> I make no apologies for this. So, this is a reference to both part 1 and part 3 of my Afterwards series, but can also just be read as a fun smutty oneshot.

Steam filled the room, quickly fogging up the small mirror that was opposite the shower. At least now, Urie wouldn’t have to see himself. He was thankful for small blessings. Urie had tried to focus on work today but the meeting had been boring as shit and his mind kept drifting. It was an awful habit to have and others were starting to notice. Even Takeomi had asked if there was something on his mind and Urie couldn’t exactly explain this issue to his happily married friend. He had even tried painting again when he got home but his mind kept wandering to the thought of having that white hair threaded through his hands, rather than splattered across the canvas. No, painting just wasn’t enough of an outlet today.

He wondered what Mutsuki was doing right now, what he had done today. He was probably working too hard and not eating enough and more importantly not calling. Maybe Mutsuki hated them, maybe he hated him. Urie felt like the whole thing was partially his fault, he was too weak, too cowardly to show Mutsuki that he cared before it was too late. Now he was gone. Gone in a physical sense anyway, Mutsuki seemed determined to plague Urie’s mind with impure thoughts. He didn’t blame, Mutsuki, though. He couldn’t. It was his own weakness to blame.

Speaking of Weakness…

Urie closed his eyes, leaning forward so that his head was just under the faucet. The water dripped warm and wet over his muscles. He lowered his hand, taking himself and stroking slowly at first. He wondered how Mutsuki would react if he walked in on him one day. If he’d ever see Mutsuki agai- **No**. Just if Mutsuki just walked in on him. Would Mutsuki be upset and shy? Then again…he wasn’t like that anymore.

_"Oh, Urie” Mutsuki said, leaning lazily against the bathroom door “What do you think you’re doing?”_

Yeah, that could work.

_He remained silent, eyes trained on Mutsuki as shame washed over his body, causing his cheeks to colour._

_Mutsuki smirked and tutted “Thinking of me?”_

Urie bit his lip and nodded.

_Mutsuki stood upright, a cold steely look in his eyes “Turn off the shower and wait on the bed for me. Don’t even think about getting dressed”_

_The room may have been freezing once the water was turned off, but Urie felt like his body was alight with fire. He shivered as he walked past Mutsuki and made to get on the bed._

_“All fours” Mutsuki ordered, his words coming out like a purr._

_He did as he was told and cringed at the cold air against his still wet skin. It was embarrassing to be spread out and wanting like this._

Urie turned up the heat in the shower as he picked up the pace, fingers curling against his sweaty skin.

_“Good” Urie couldn’t see Mutsuki, but he felt him behind him, fingers tracing a familiar-_

Urie let out low whine, his teeth digging into his bottom lip to suppress the sound.

_Mutsuki’s fingers pressed inside-_

**No** -not like that.

_Mutsuki was doing something-no-opening-opening what? **Ugh.**_

Whatever, he’d figure it out some other time.

_Mutsuki’s fingers circled his entrance, languid and teasing. It especially cruel, given the desperate state he was in._

_“I bet you want me inside you, don’t you?”_

Urie made a noise that was intended to be affirmative but came out more as a moan.

_“I’m going to get undressed too. It would be unfair to leave me like this. I don’t think I’ll let you look, though. You don’t deserve that”_

_Urie could hear the shuffling of Mutsuki removing his clothes behind him and he let his mind wonder what Mutsuki would look like under them. He’d never seen him without clothing on, not even after they trained together. All he could go off were the brief glances he caught of strong arms and bronzed, thick thighs, thighs that he wouldn’t mind be suffocated by._

_Mutsuki sighed, dipping a finger inside of Urie playfully, it was too little. Urie needed more._

_“I’m disgusted by you, Urie”_

“Mmm” Urie groaned softly, allowing a small sound to escape his mouth. His head lolled back as the thumbed over his slit again and again and again-

**_Whack._ **

_Mutsuki added another finger “You don’t get to finish until I say so. You were always so selfish, Urie, so fucking needy”_

_Urie bunched the sheets of the bed in his hands, following the movement of Mutsuki’s hand with his body, trying to get him to go deeper, to fill him more. To fill the hole in his heart-No, no. To just fill the hole in his body._

Urie grimaced. That was gross.

_Mutsuki added another finger, scissoring them to open Urie up. He chuckled when Urie made another needy whine._

_“You want more, Urie?”_

_He did, he really did._

_Mutsuki gave another harsh smack to his ass “I’m not going to give it to you unless you tell me”_

“Mmm more please, Mutsuki” Urie mumbled. His legs were beginning to feel shaky, so he braced one hand against the cold tiles of the bathroom.

_Urie braced himself as he felt a larger object push against him. His breaths were coming in quick pants now and he couldn’t help but let out a guttural moan._

_“It’s never enough for you, is it, Urie?” Mutsuki said once his strap-on was completely inside Urie._

“Please” Urie begged, pushing aside any double meaning his mind had intended with the words of his imagination.

_“Please” Mutsuki repeated, mocking him._

_Mutsuki thrusted forward, slow for a moment, before transitioning to hard, merciless thrusts._

Urie gasped, his hand pumping faster and faster as he felt the familiar white-hot feeling approach.

“I know you want to, Urie. Let go. Cum for me”

Urie’s hip movement faltered and his hand jerked as he came against the formerly clean tiles of the shower wall. He slumped against the wall, weak legs barely holding him up. Urie fumbled with the shower valve, turning it off and panting as his head returned to normal, the clouded feeling fading. He would try painting again tomorrow.

He was sick. He had to stop.

Urie knew he wouldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve actually wanted to write this since I referenced to it in the first of my Afterwards series but I wanted to try and practice sfw writing a bit more before I gave smut a go since I only started writing again around 2.5 months ago after not having written for 6 years. Honestly, writing smut is just as fun as reading it.
> 
> My tumblr is [thegrumpiestkuki.](http://thegrumpiestkuki.tumblr.com.) if you have any requests at all, smutty or sfw


End file.
